Just A Short Break
by TigerofMirth
Summary: It was a normal day, just that it wasn't, and father was more tired than usual, who cares if he took a short break to sulk in his own misery? apparently, more people than he had expected. (this my first serious fic plz tell me ur opinon xD)


**_( Alright if you're here to see the character's reaaaaally outa character, u r in the right place xD also i did this so i could saciate my sudden need for KND fanfics(?) soooo yeah, don't expect quality xD maybe quantity eue ANyWAy! let's get started!! )_**

It was a fine morning as any other, father has been reaaaaally irritable lately, due to his continued failure in destroying the KND, he was really frustrated, and usually exploded in flames, but after loosing his favorite machine he noticed how the anger started to shift into sadness, he woke up and just curled up tighter on his bed, not wanting to start another awful day that he knew would end in disaster and failure.

He totally forgot that it was school day and had to make sure the kids were ready for going and done their chores, he hadn't made breakfast, which was weird and the delightful kids knew that his father LOvEd cooking... something wasn't right.

They all walked upstairs and into Father's room, knocking twice and after not geting an answer they nervously opened the door, looking at each other in... worry? Sure, father has never in his life been late for anything, as he has issues with the appearance he gives to people, he was really insecure in that aspect.

They silently walked in to find that father was sound asleep, snoring deeply. They pushed Bruce, who was closer to the bed so he could shake father's shoulder. Bruce extended his arm shyly so, and gently rocked him awake "Father?? you forgot to make breakfast, and we gota go at school, what are we gona eat?? there's no cereal left". Father squinted his eyes in annoyance and rolled away pulling a pillow over his head " 5 more minutehs...zzz". The kids looked a bit surprised, as father never sleeps in, since he was really insecure and all... and now he just did??. They shock their head a bit and got his attention again "But father! we don't know how to cook, what are we gona eaaat!!?" Father grumbled in his sleep and pointed to the door "i dunno, eat the left over from yesterday's dinner, have a pizza, whatever... now leave zz ...zzz... zZzzZz". The kids couldn't belive their ears, as father never lets them have something inappropriate for breakfast and as much as they liked the idea of pizza for breakfast, they had to shake him awake again, to make sure " B-but father, you always say that we can't eat lunch for breakfast and that the breakfast is one of the most important meals of the da-". They got interrupted by a grunt and a fire ball rising menacingly, they ran away from his side and out of the room, sighing they all had pizza for breakfast that day, deciding that maybe father would be ok when they got back, they left for school shortly after.

Father rolled around on his bed, it was 11am and he wanted to keep sleeping, after an hour of tossing around he decided to make lunch, he got up, tiredly putting his favourite comfort clothes and managed to drag himself into the kitchen, once there he hummed in thought, he didn't feel up to cooking complex stuff, so he just made some noodles, tossing a bunch of sausages into the microwave, opening a package of sauce in a pot, followed by choping the sausages in said saucy mess, once done he didn't even bother to mix it, leaving it there, he squinted as he realized he didn't felt hungry at all, he just took a cartoon of his favorite rocky road ice cream and went back to his room, ignoring his own rule of not eating in the rooms. Once there he tiredly got in his bed and took a mouthful of it, taking at least fifteen minutes to finish said spoonful, he then took a second one, and a third, and as he was about to take a forth one he looked sadly at the ice cream, suddenly feeling nauseous. He put the ice cream on the floor, the spoon encrusted in it, he curled up and waited for the sweet bliss of sleep to take him.

The children from down the lane had been worrying about what had happened all morning, till they decided that maybe it was just one of those usual 'sulk days' that his father had once in a while, at least they thought, until they reached their home, missing the sweet smell of freshly made food that always had been around in the house at this hour, they went to the kitchen and found a pathetic excuse of a lunch, and a missing carton of ice cream, the children looked at each other, they all thinking the same, they walked over to the chimney, only to find it empty, which was weird, their father usually used that chair next to it to sulk, they decided to go upstairs to check there, indeed, his father was there, hugging a pillow, a now melted ice cream on the floor, they twinkled their noses at the melted ice cream, remembering the rule of 'no eating in any bed room', it also was his favorite, and he never leaves his favorite ice cream unfinished, _had he been asleep all day long?, had he eated anything besides part of an ice cream?? didn't he had a job??? was he sick???_ this certainly was a weird scenario. They gently pated father's shoulder "father? are you ok?? don't you wanna hear about the KND? we got some interesting news about the location of an important artifact!" They hoped that the mention of his nemesis would flare up his usual self, but he just curled up tighter, pulling the covers over his head and a muffled "let me alone" was heard from underneath. The kids only sighed in resignation and decided to let him be for the day, leaving the room and going to their own, maybe it was just a bit of sulking, surely he would be back up and about by tomorrow, right?.

 ** _2 Weeks Later_**

It didn't get better, cliche?, if anything, it got worse!, now father refused to leave the bed, he didn't cook anymore, just giving his child his credit card and telling them to order their own lunch, he would spend all day curled up in bed, his room a mess as he kept pilling up half eated ice cream cartons. The Kids from down the lane were as expected, losing hope in their father managing to get back and going on his own, so they tried cheering him up, unsuccessful, only managing to get some burns and a now apparently pissed father.

Meanwhile on the KND tree, from sector V, the kids had grown highly paranoid, thinking that since father has been so silent he surely was plotting their doom or something, they even took the time to set up some cameras around the house, only to find it awfully quiet.

"...this is ridiculous!!! he's not even there!!!!" yelled Four in frustration as he pushed himself away from the screens, "if he was actually plotting our doom he would at least show signs of life! i swear a cemetery has more movement than this!!!" He kept complaining as his mates shock their head, Numbeh One scratching his chin in through.

"Well, to be fair, if he's _ACTually_ doing something evil in his house, he will hide it, maybe he has a secret basement were he's preparing a machine for our doom...?" One was actually running out of explanations for this.

"DOom?! that doesn't sounds fun... shouldn't we tell the other kids about this???" Numbeh Three said in a neutral voice as she played with one of her plushes.

"No, we can't, we don't actually know if he's doing something evil, we gota verify, even of just seeing something is enough, lying about evil plans will only lead to disaster" One retorted as he kept staring at the screens.

"Well then i say we get in there and get the proof we need!!" Yelled Numbeh Five. AllAll kids now looking at her in approval, Four brightened in excitement as he wanted to just get away from that surveillance room.

"That's a great idea Five, but how are we gona get in th-" One was interrupted by Two, who eagerly waved his hand in the air. "OH OH!! i know!, hejem, well maybe you haven't noticed, but father hasn't turned on the chimney in around a week, that's the perfect entrance!!" Numbuh Two exclaimed in a hurry.

"Hhhhmmm alright then! it sounds like a plan! we are to go infiltrate Father's house... tONiGhT!!! and then discover his dirty plans and stop him!!!" One aaid as he punched his hand on his palm. Operation F.A.T.H.E.R., will soon enough get carried on~

 ** _(alright!! ima done with this bit, im gona write more! so keep your shoes on if u are too in this need for fanfics of KND xD a lil spoiler, next cap will probably be more ooc that this one xD)_**


End file.
